Mike Montgomery Chapter 1
by RoarOnFire
Summary: Hola soy nuevo, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.


Veo la luz del sol entrar por la cortina, me remuevo un poco para no despertar a Noel, si, Noel Kahn, hicimos el amor toda la noche, fue maravilloso, le dije a mis padres que iría a una fiesta de unos amigos de la escuela pero Noel y yo fuimos a un pueblito cerca de Filadelfia y pagamos una habitación en un motel por varias horas. Nunca pese que Noel fue a fijarse en mi, solo soy Mike, Mike Montgomery y esto enamorado de Noel Kahn y creo que él está enamorado de mi también.

Veo la hora en el reloj de la habitación, son las 6:04 am, de repente entro en sí y me siento de golpe en la cama, brincando al suelo grito

- Noel despierta, ya es tarde, me mataran

Noel no se despierta, me visto rápido, voy al baño me lavo la boca, orino, me remojo un poco el cabello, salgo del baño y despierto a Noel a empujones y jalones hasta que despertó, me dice

- Buenos días guapo, dándome un beso.

- Buenos días, le digo acariciando su mejilla

- Vamos Noel vístete rápido ya son las 6:38 am, no puedo llegar tarde a la escuela, me suspenderán, le refuto

- Ok, vamos pero de camino compramos algo de comer, muero de hambre

Nos fuimos del motel por ser viernes no había muchos huéspedes y muchos menos conocidos, de camino paramos unos diez minutos en KFC a desayunar, el viaje fue muy callado pero antes de llegar a las entradas de Rosewood Noel me dijo

- Mike ya sabes, no le puedes decir a nadie es un secreto entre tú y yo

- Como dice Alison "los secretos nos mantienen unidos"

Hablamos del equipo de lacrosse, de su familia, de mi familia, de varias cosas, llegamos a la escuela me despido dándole un beso ya que es temprano y no hay mucha gente y la camioneta de Noel tiene vidrios oscuros, me bajo de la camioneta camino dos metros y escucho que Noel me llama, me acerco a la camioneta y me dice

- Te amo

- Yo también, le digo.

Entro a la escuela, hoy es el último día de clases y por ser el ultimo día salimos más temprano los profesores saben que nos gusta venir a clases el ultimo día, a eso de las 9:30 ya estaba de camino a mi casa cuando veo en el televisor de un café las noticias locales y Alison DiLaurentis está desaparecida, corro desesperadamente a mi casa ya que Alison es la mejor a amiga de mi hermana Aria y supongo que debe estar mal pero llego a casa y Aria no está y el peso cae sobre mi

- Mike, dice mi papa furioso, donde estabas?

- En la fiesta, papa

- Donde esta Aria? Dice mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos

- No lo sé, respondo, no la he visto hoy en la escuela

Mi papa se fue en su auto a buscar a Aria y sus amigas, mi madre y yo algo nerviosos sabemos que ellas no tuvieron nada que ver con eso pero que desaparezca la chica mas popular de Rosewood High School. Mi padre llamo y las chicas están en la comisaria, mi y yo fuimos hacia allá y como sospechamos ellas no tuvieron que ver, estoy muy nervioso por mi hermana no quiero que vaya a la cárcel pero hasta que Alison no aparezca no sabremos quién ira a la cárcel. Pienso en Noel, él y Alison son amigos, le llamo y me dijo que no ve a Alison desde hace varios días pero igual los policías quieren interrogarlo. Veo a Aria, Hanna, Emily y Spencer salir de la sala de interrogatorios y mi reacción es abrazar a Aria que tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por su mejor amiga, nos vamos a casa e intentar comer pero es imposible, me voy a practica de lacrosse pero fueron suspendidas por la desaparición de Alison. Camino a casa veo la camioneta de Noel y se ofreció a llevarme, me subo

- No tuviste nada que ver con lo de Alison, cierto? Le digo

- No como crees, me dice con un tono entre tristeza y enojo. Alison es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo

- Bueno pero no te enojes solo pregunto, se que Alison sabe secretos de cada persona en Rosewood, incluyéndonos

- Si tienes razón, me dice, pero tampoco es que la voy a secuestrar

- Te creo, le digo

- Quieres ir a mi casa? Me pregunta Noel mirándome fijamente a los ojos y con su sonrisa perfecta dibujada en sus perfectos labios

- Está bien, le digo, solo llamare a mi mama para decirle que llegare para la cena

- Ok, dice tomándome de la mano

Llamo a mi mama y solo me dice que no llegue después de la cena y en pocos minutos llegamos a casa de Noel, comimos algo, vimos la televisión un rato y me pregunta

- Que pasara si Alison no aparece?

- No lo sé, le respondo, sería muy triste para muchos

Noel me besa, le correspondo el beso y nos empezamos a desvestir para hacer el amor pero lo aparto de mí, me visto y me voy corriendo de su casa con lagrimas en los ojos, solo escuche a lo lejos como me llamaba pero no me devolví.

Han pasado 5 días que no veo a Noel y me atrevo a ir a su casa para disculparme. Llego a su casa, toco a la puerta y lo veo destruido con ojeras y los ojos rojos y con lágrimas en ellos, lo abrazo y lo beso

- Por favor discúlpame, le digo

- No quiero perderte, me dice

- Tenemos que hablar algo muy importante

- Qué pasa? Me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Con lagrimas en los ojos le doy la espalda, camino un poco y el toma mi mano

- Que pasa Mike? Me asustas.

- Mañana me mudare a Islandia


End file.
